Patent Document 1 discloses a herbicidal composition comprising at least one acetolactate synthase inhibitor, at least one 4-hydroxyphenyl pyruvate dioxygenase-inhibitor and at least one saturated or unsaturated fatty acid.
Patent Document 2 discloses a composition comprising at least one sulfonylurea herbicide, diuron and hexazinone.
However, Patent Documents 1 and 2 failed to specifically disclose a remarkable synergistic effect by combination of flazasulfuron or its salt and at least one herbicidal compound selected from the group consisting of imazapic, hexazinone, mesotrione and their salts.